You belong with me
by meli2527
Summary: esta es mi primera historia de el tigre espero que les vaya a gustar y dejen comentarios!.es un MxF!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola tigre fans soy meli2527 y esta es mi primera historia del tigre espero que les guste!**

**El tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

**Esta historia me llego a la mente cuando estaba escuchando "You Belong With me" de Taylor Swift que es muy romántica . no es un songfic. **

Bueno aquí va !

You belong with me:

La ciudad milagro un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia en ella habitaba un niño de 13 años llamado Manuel Pablo Guitierrez O' Brian Equihua Rivera pero mejor prefiere que le digan Manny el también conocido como el tigre ,que salvaba a la ciudad milagro por su lado bueno pero por su lado malo hacia travesuras con su mejor amiga Frida que no ayuda mucho pero si que le gusta ver a Manny pelear y a Manny le gustaba que Frida lo acompañará en todas sus aventuras pero no sabia porque disfrutaba de su compañía.

Era casi medianoche Manny y Frida acababan de ir al concierto de las cucarachas picantes porque al anterior no pudieron ir …ya saben porque.

-El concierto estuvo genial no Manny?-dijo entusiasmada la peliazul.

- si fue el concierto mas escandaloso del planeta lastima que no pudimos ir al anterior….bueno tuuuu…ya sabes por que – dijo Manny algo nervioso

-que por Lobo de Plata? – respondió Frida

-preferiría que por favor ….. no me lo menciones- le dijo Manny muy molesto por el recuerdo

-por que? No te agradaba? Por favor Manny los dos sabemos que al final resulto ser el titán de titanio– dijo Frida confundida por la reacción de su amigo

-si pero …. no me agrado de que te alejara de mi lado y la verdad necesitaba a alguien porque sin ti yo …..-Manny se sonrojo con estas últimas palabras que dijo pues se le salieron de quien sabe donde .

-sin mi tu…- dijo Frida tratando de adivinar lo que quería decir su amigo.

-que sin ti yo …. Oye vamos con quien crees que le voy hacer bromas a la gente jejeje ….. bueno creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa es algo tarde y tu papa debe de estar preocupado – dijo Manny para calmar las cosas.

Cuando Manny dejo a Frida en su casa retorno a la "Casa del Macho" , llego y se fue a dormir porque estaba muy cansado y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para hacer bromas con Frida al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Manny pasó a recoger a Frida por su casa y se fueron a hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer ….tirarle mole a la gente ( típico de estos dos)

-objetivo en la mira teniente Suarez – dijo Manny sosteniendo una catapulta

-crees que le de en el camión de churros o al vice director chakal? – dijo Frida

-a chakal por supuesto pero si le da a los dos será mucho mejor- dijo Manny

-entonces estamos listos ….. en tres …dos … uno …FUEGO!- y tiraron la catapulta .la mole salto de un lado hacia otro cayo en el camión de churros y en chakal tal l y como lo habían previsto.

-RIVERAAAAAAA…..SUAREZZZZZZZZ! – dijo chakal en tono de súper amargado- los dos chicos solo pudieron reír al ver a chakal cubierto de mole pegajosa.

Después de un rato fueron a los videojuegos maya y estuvieron allí unas cuatro o cinco horas . saliendo de los videojuegos escucharon una explosión y prevenía del museo de la ciudad milagro. Manny giro se cinturón y se convirtió en….

-El Tigre!- exclamo Manny y sostuvo a Frida de la cintura y partieron.

Al llegar vieron a cuervo quien estaba rebuscando por todo el museo algo que solo ella sabia. Entonces Manny y Frida llegaron…

-hola tigre que te trae por aquí?- dijo cuervo con una cara maliciosa

-pues tu que crees?- le respondió Manny

-mmm no lo se tal vez porque querías verme? – volvió a insistir.

-no tu eres la que quieres verme pero ¿sabes algo?...ya perdi el interés en ti hace tiempo desde que me usaste para poder vegarte de Frida es cierto eso o me equivoco?..RESPONDE!

-si eso es cierto pero tu también me usaste recuerdas?- le repondio cuervo

-si pero eso no fue por querer vengarme de alguien fue por enorgullecer a mi papa – Manny se notaba muy enfadado

-si eso ya lo note pero que lindo te comportaste conmigo mientras duro – le dijo con una cara picara .

-oye no tenia otra forma de hacerte hablar ¿ok? Y además tu no me gustas me gusta…- Manny no se percato de lo que iba a decir .- me gusta …mmmm …..ehhh…el helado.- mintió

-te gusta el helado? – dijo confundida

-si! Lo haz visto? Todos esos co-co-colores , lo cr-cr-remoso que es y bueno me gusta el helado-dijo confundido.

-asi que estas enamorado del helado?- dijo cuervo sarcástica

-sip- respondió Manny

-ja pobrecito …me das pena en serio tigre pero todos sabemos de que te gusta la chica peliazul.

-ehhh no me gusta Frida en lo absoluto .-dijo sonrojado

-bien tigre hare como que te creo y ahora si me disculpas tengo un museo que robar – dijo cuervo agarrando el saco de joyas que acababa de sacar del museo.

-no si yo te detengo- entonces Manny corrió hacia donde estaba la cuervo y esta con un rayo laser le disparo a Manny pero por suerte resistió y le respondió el golpe con un buen puñetazo en la cara y empujándola hacia el camión de policía.

-me las pagaras tigre …..y tu también Frida- dijo cuervo molesta mientras se la llevaba el camión.

Cuando el camión se llevo a cuervo Manny y Frida se fueron a los videojuegos maya y estuvieron ahí por lo menos unas 5 horas .

Manny y Frida se fueron a sus casas porque al dia siguiente había escuela y los padres de cada uno no deseaban que se desvelaran XD

Al dia siguiente manny y Frida iban caminando por el pasillos de la escuela hasta que la baterista de la banda de Frida trataba de alcanzarlos

-frida , Frida adivina que – dijo la baterista muy agitada

-que cosa ?- dijo Frida

-que a la ultima banda que toco en el concurso de bandas no le fue bien en la audición asi que nosotros somos el primer suplente – dijo la baterista

-entonces quieres decir que esta es una oportunidad que no se volverá a presentar?- dijo Frida a punto de estallar de felicidad.

-si! asi que… que dices? Vendrás con nosotras a la audición – dijo

-mi respuesta es un definitivo ¡SI! Pero cuando va a ser?- pregunto Frida

-este viernes en la noche aquí en la escuela- al finalizar esta frase salió saltando de lo feliz que estaba dejando a Manny y Frida solos.

-esto es increíble , no es mas que increíble es fabuloso , no es mas que fabuloso es…-pero no pudo termnar la frase porque Manny le tapo la boca con su mano.

- te entiendo debes estar muy emocionada – dijo contento Manny.

- si y ahora no puedo esperar al viernes será super genial…ay Manny no sabes cuantos años espere para este dia y por fin el momento llego- dijo Frida feliz

- si estoy muy orgulloso de ti Frida estas cerca de alcanzar tus sueños y si necesitas apoyo puedes contar conmigo – dijo Manny

-eso significa que iras a mi audición?- dijo Frida

-pero claro no me lo perdería por nada además eres mi mejor amiga y debo apoyarte en todo lo que tu hagas sea bueno o malo- dijo Manny

-manny gracias! Eres el mejor amigo que una chica pueda tener – al decir esto Manny le da a frida un abrazo muy fuerte y ella a se sonroja por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-oye Manny…..- dijo Frida

-si Frida? – dijo Manny

-me podrías soltar? Estoy pediendo la respiración….dijo Frida apunto de ahogarse.

-ahhh si claro . dijo Manny algo sonrojado al igual que Frida

Hubo un momento incomodo entre los dos pero finalmete Frida rompió el hielo

-entonces Manny quieres ir a los videojuegos maya?- pregunto Frida algo nerviosa.

-emm.. claro por que no?- respondió Manny

Los cuatro días se pasaron volando y Frida ya había ensayado varias veces con su banda para la audición y ya se sentían listas para ese gran momento. Era viernes y todos los chicos ya habían salido de sus clases al igual que Manny y Frida.

-manny vas a ir a mi audición verdad? – dijo Frida tratando de confiar en su mejor amigo

- claro …sera lo maximo- dijo Manny , Frida confiaba en que Manny iba a ir pero ninguno de los dos sabían lo que les esperaba.

-eontonces….oye tenemos que irnos – dijo Frida mirando su reloj – se nos va ser tarde y la audición es en media hora!-dijo Frida desesperada.

-tienes razón oye que tal si yo te llevo hasta tu auducion?- dijo Manny

-gran idea! Pero caminar hasta alla? No llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Frida algo triste.

-JA! Y quien hablo de caminar- dijo Manny a la vez que giro su hebilla y transformo en…

-El tigre!- y justo cuando iban a partir se escucho una llamada de auxilio.

-oye Frida que tal si tomas el autobús y yo te vere alla te prometo que estare cuando te toque audicionar.

-en serio Manny? Me lo prometes – dijo Frida algo desanimada

-claro!- dijo Manny

-pero no lo se …. Tal vez tu…- antes de decir algo mas Manny la sostuvo de su mano y le dijo:

-frida prometo que estare ahí.- dijo Manny dándole confianza a Frida .

. esta bien- dijo Frida mas aliviada

-entonces nos vemos alla- dijo Manny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Frida , Manny no sabia qu era lo que había pasado y decidió partir .

.claro te vere alla – dijo Frida con una sonrisa enamorada mientras veía a Manny alejarse.

Mientras Frida se dirigía a su audición Manny iba saltando de techo en techo localizando de donde venían esas llamadas de cuanto mas corria mas fuerte se escuchaba la voz. Cuando la voz lo guio hacia un callejón se vio una sombra color negro con ojos rojos y pudo distinguir quien era…

-Cuervo? - dijo Manny algo confundido y enfadado tal vez

-si tigre soy yo- dijo cuervo

**Fin. del capitulo 1**

***los voy a dejar en suspenso es que me falta inspiración y tengo un bloqueo de ideas pero se me ocurrirá algo lo prometo **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo y dejen reviews**

**Nos vemos! bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! perodon por la tardanza es que tenia poca inspiración pero bueno….eso on importa ahora porque estoy con el segundo y ultimo capitulo del fic**

**El tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

**You belong with me**** ….Parte 2**

_**(flashback)**_

_Mientras Frida se dirigía a su audición Manny iba saltando de techo en techo localizando de donde venían esas llamadas de cuanto mas corria mas fuerte se escuchaba la voz. Cuando la voz lo guio hacia un callejón se vio una sombra color negro con ojos rojos y pudo distinguir quien era…_

_-Cuervo? - dijo Manny algo confundido y enfadado tal vez_

_-si tigre soy yo- dijo cuervo_

_**(fin flashback)**_

-cuervo tu eres la que gritaba auxilio?-dijo el tigre confundido

-si – dijo cuervo

-por que?- dijo Manny

-es que necesito a un complice en el crimen no puedo hacer el trabajo yo sola.- dijo cuervo dándole la espalda a Manny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-y solo por eso gritabas?- dijo Manny algo molesto

-es que necesito a un complice que me ayude …. No puedo hacerlo sola es mucha presión – dijo cuervo con un lloriqueo fingido .

-por que yo tendría que ayudarte?-dijo Manny

-por que si lo haces te dare un…Propulsor.- dijo cuervo sacando un propulsor .

-uuunnnn pro-pu-pul-sor?- dijo manny algo tentado por la propuesta de cuervo

-asi es…. si me ayudas te dare un propulsor y sera todo tuyo….. lo único que tienes que hacer es acompañarme a los lugares donde tengo planificado robar…a menos de que tengas otras cosas que hacer – dijo cuervo

-ademas del propulsor prometo que te dejare en paz por un mes -volvio a decir cuervo

Manny estaba en blanco no sabia que hacer , el haría lo que fuera por un propulsor y por que cuervo lo dejara en paz asi que decidió aceptar el trato con cuervo y los dos salieron aunque se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle.

Mientras tanto en la escuela leone ….

-donde esta Manny? …me prometió que iba a estar aquí- dijo Frida algo triste.

-no te preocupes de seguro Manny te dara una buena explicación cuando llegue- dijo uno de los miembros de la banda de Frida

-eso espero – dijo Frida triste.

-vamos Frida …sabes que Manny jamás te decepcionaría de esa forma….eres su mejor amiga – dijo el miembro de su banda

-si tienes razón de seguro no podrá venir porque debe resolver un asunto importante y me lo explicara todo cuando regrese ¿porque… que es mas importante que mi audición?- dijo Frida comenzando a recobrar confianza en Manny.

Mientras tanto en el banco de la ciudad milagro... cuervo y tigre salian del banco con el botin que los dos habían robado.

-bien te ayude a robar lo que querías ahora cumple tu parte del trato-dijo Manny esperando su recompensa.

-bien toma tu propulsor ….- dijo cuervo entregándole el propulsor a Manny y antes de que ella se fuera dijo…- ahh y por cierto tigre no tienes asuntos que debes atender?

-no porque preguntas?- antes de los cinco segundos Manny pudo recordar- FRIDA! ….. no puede ser! olvide ir a su audición!- Manny quiso voltear y darle a cuervo un puñetazo pero ya se había ido dejando una risotada maligna.

-bueno supongo que Frida no estará enojada conmigo si le doy una explicación creíble- dijo Manny- bueno aun no es demasiado tarde para ir….pero antes esconderé el propulsor en mi casa para que no haya ninguna evidencia.

Llegando a la escuela leone…Manny corrio muy apresurado por los pasillos buscando el auditorio de la escuela hasta que por fin lo encontró…..

-chicas donde esta Frida?- dijo Manny

-en camino a tu casa…pero no te preocupes no esta enojada contigo – dijeron las amigas de Frida

-en serio?- dijo Manny

-si espera que la alcances y le digas porque no fuiste- dijeron

-esta bien lo hare..oigan…..y…como les fue en la audición?- dijo Manny nervioso

-nos fue bien….pero no pasamos peor igual nos divertimos- dijeron un poco felices..pero no tanto

-ahh que bien bueno creo que mejor voy a ver a Frida- salió de la escuela y se transformo en…

-el tigre!- y salió a buscar a frida.

Manny corria lo mas rápido que podía hasta que en la puerta de "la casa del macho" vio una chica con cabello azul y… si era Frida.

-frida!- dijo Manny

-manny! Hola!- dijo Frida feliz de ver a su amigo

-oye tus amigas me dijeron que estarias aquí- dijo Manny frotándose el cuello.

-si es que me gustaría saber porque no fuiste a mi audición ….. debes tener una buena explicación para eso …..¿no?- dijo Frida

-emmmmmm…. Si- dijo Manny algo nervioso

-genial entonces por que no vamos a tu casa a arreglar este asuntillo-dijo Frida

-pero…..frida mejor podemos discutirlo aquí afuera? –dijo Manny empezando a sudar

-no..por que?..hay algo que me estes ocultando? – dijo Frida sospechando de Manny

-que?..yo? ocultándote algo? Nooooo- dijo Manny

-bien entonces entremos ya- dijo Frida

-si….por que no- dijo Manny entrando al edificio

Ya en la habitación de Manny….

-…y por eso no pude ir – dijo Manny finalizando su falsa explicación

-entiendo …. Entonces dices que no pudiste ir porque estabas salvando a personas de un autobús que estaba a punto de caerse al mar? – dijo Frida

-si! Eso fue exactamente lo que paso – dijo Manny nervioso

-bueno acepto tu explicación –dijo Frida – perdón por haber dudado de ti- dijo Frida un poco triste

- no te preocupes soy tu amigo jamás te haría sentir mal – dijo Manny

En ese entonces sono el celular de Frida…

-hola? – dijo Frida contestando su celular – hola papa! Que pasa?...en serio?...pero el no nunca hizo eso ….. el me dijo algo muy diferente a lo que me dices…..pues no te creo ….sabes que papa?..si sigues dudando de el mejor no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra esta bien? …..ADIOS!- dijo Frida molesta por la conversación que tuvo con su papa.

-quien era Frida? – dijo Manny

-era mi papa dice que robaste el banco de la ciudad con cuervo – dijo Frida

-en serio?- dijo Manny nervioso

-si….pero no le crei porque yo se que me dijiste la verdadera historia y confio en tu palabra- dijo Frida

-a si? – dijo Manny algo triste

-si- dijo Frida – pye Manny porque tan triste?- pregunto

-que?..no ….no es nada- dijo Manny con la cabeza abajo

-ok …oye que tal si vamos a lanzar globos con agua a la gente? – dijo Frida

-emm si me parece bien - dijo Manny

-bien entonces voy a buscar los globos que están en el armario- dijo Frida

-esta bien- contesto Manny

Ya afuera Manny y Frida estaban lanzando globos con agua a cada persona que pasaba… hasta que se escucho la campana del banco…manny al oir esto se transformo en…..

El tigre!- pero antes de que pudiera salir

-espera Manny voy a ir contigo –dijo Frida sujetándolo del brazo

-pero Frida puede ser muy peligroso..te podrías lastimar- dijo Manny preocupándose por su amiga

-correré el riesgo - dijo Frida demasiado confiada

Cuando los dos llegaron al lugar del robo …..se encontraron con…

-cuervo?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-hola chicos – dijo cuervo

-tu otra vez- dijo Frida –que acaso no te cansas de hacer esto?-dijo Frida

-no…no me cansa- dijo cuervo con tono de superioridad

-que haces aquí! …me prometiste que me ibas a dejar en paz por un mes si yo…..-manny esta apunto de revelar la verdad

-si tu que manny?- dijo Frida

-acaso el no te lo dijo? – dijo cuervo

-decirme que? – pregunto Frida

-que? ….. no fue a tu tonta audición por ayudarme a robar cosas que necesitaba a cambio de un propulsor- dijo cuervo

-entonces mentiste?- dijo Frida a Manny

-no Frida…yo ..bueno si - dijo Manny

-asi que quieres decir que no fuiste a mi audición… por ese tonto trato que hicieron?-dijo Frida al borde del llanto y del enojo

-pero Frida tu sabes cuanto he soñado con tener un propulsor- dijo Manny tratando de calmarla

-si lo se pero que era mas importante mi audición o un propulsor…DIME!- dijo Frida sujetando a Manny

-si te lo digo me mataras? – dijo Manny

-vaya eres increíble….me dejaste por un estúpido propulsor …..crei que eramos amigos…o tal vez mucho mas que eso- dijo Frida revelando sus sentimientos hacia manny

-quieres decir que yo te gusto- dijo Manny un poco sonrojado

-si..pero eso fue antes de que me traicionaras de esa forma- frida al decir esto se dio media vuelta para irse

-espera Frida… yo no quise lastimarte en serio- dijo Manny sujetándola del hombro

-en serio?..pues debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de reemplazarme por ese aparato- dijo Frida empujando manny lejos de ella

-pero Frida….-dijo Manny

-no Manny …. Nunca debi creerte ….debi creerle a mi papa en vez de a ti…adiós Manny- dijo Frida para despues salir corriendo

-pero…-dijo Manny tratando de alcanzarla

-dije adiós Manny- dijo Frida alejándose de el

-vaya puedes creer lo que acabas de lograr?- dijo Manny furioso

-si logre lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo ….separarte de esa horrible amiguita tuya- dijo cuervo

-pero que dices?...Frida ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños y ahora tu lo arruinaste –dijo Manny muy molesto

-y que? acaso es mi culpa?- dijo cuervo

-si.. y esto jamás te lo perdonare- al decir esto Manny le dio un puñetazo a cuervo pero esta le respondió con un rayo laser…pero por suerte Manny pudo esquivarlo y la golpeo con el armadillo giratorio… pero cuando el tigre estaba a punto de dar el ultimo golpe…

-si te vuelves a entrometer en mi vida y la de Frida te juro que te voy a partir en picadillo….QUEDO CLARO?-dijo Manny amenazándola con sus garras

-si quedo claro –dijo cuervo algo aturdida por los golpes y salió volando lo mas rápido que pudo

cuando Manny se quedo solo… decidió ir a la casa de Frida para disculparse con ella…cuando llego se trepo por el techo de su casa para poder entrar por su ventana. cuando Manny entro a la habitación de Frida vio que estaba dormida con los ojos llorosos…Manny no quiso despertarla asi que se quedo ahí mirándola pero finalmente se despertó pero al ver a Manny ahí junto a ella … decidió salir de la habitación pero Manny bloqueo la puerta .

-manny….que haces aquí?- dijo Frida

-vine a disculparme- dijo Manny aun transformado en el tigre

-no creas que con solo disculparte te voy a seguir hablando- dijo Frida

-lo se pero solo quiero que me escuches….mira Frida jamás debi aceptar ese trato con cuervo y se que por mi culpa estas triste…en realidad si me gustaría tener un propulsor….pero esa no es razón para que un propulsor sea lo único que ame en la vida…...porque lo único que he amado es a ti- dijo Manny acercándose a Frida

-hablas en serio?- dijo Frida

-si …..te amo mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo- dijo Manny sujetándola de la cintura

-mas que un propulsor?-dijo Frida

-mas que un propulsor- dijo Manny- en serio te amo Frida

-manny..yo…. también te amo- y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas los dos sin darse cuenta unieron sus labios con los del otro …ambos disfrutaban de ese momento pero por mala suerte no iba a durar mucho…

-RIVERA!...date por muerto!- dijo el papa de Frida entrando a su habitación

-manny….te puedo dar un consejo? – dijo Frida

-si – dijo Manny

-CORRE!-grito Frida

antes de que Manny saliera corriendo del lugar le dio a Frida un beso rápido en los labios y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y Frida miraba como su papa corria tras de Manny para hacerlo pure.

_**Fin**_

**bueno por fin termine mi primer fic de el tigre …..no se…. creo que me quedo algo cursi pero ….tratare de subir otro mas bonito posiblemente el viernes bye!**

**Dejen reviews :)**


End file.
